


Sick Tsukki: Oh No

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: how bout a sick tsukki with some characters of your choice taking care of him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	1. Akiteru

Tsukishima woke up feeling gross. Stuffy nose, sore throat, cough, headache, chills… You name it, he was feeling it. As soon as he flung off the covers, he was freezing and pushing his aching body to move was misery at its finest. But he had to get up, no matter how awful he was feeling.

He emerged from his room through a sneezing fit and trudged to the kitchen to put together something in the way of breakfast only to find Akiteru had already beaten him to it.

“Good morning, Kei,” he chimes over the pancakes he’s currently flipping, not turning to see his younger brother in the sorry state he’s in.

Tsukki opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by a sudden coughing fit that only serve to irritate his throat further. Once it subsides a bit, he pulls a glass from a cupboard and takes it straight to the tap, needing some sort of a drink so soothe the incessant tickles.

Akiteru has officially taken notice of his younger brother’s compromised health. “Get back in bed if you’re not feeling well,” he orders, to which Tsukki responds with a very unconvincing, ‘I’m fine.’ Knowing the extent of Tsukishima’s stubbornness, he deduces the option that will cause everyone the least grief is to lead him by the wrist to his room. And that’s exactly what he does.

Flicking off the burner, he takes hold of his brother and pulls him back to his bed, scolding him all the way about not taking care of himself enough and if he pushes his body while he’s sick, it’ll do him more harm than good. To accentuate his point, he goes to the bathroom to find the thermometer and hands it to Tsukishima. “Keep that under your tongue,” he commands and watches as Tsukki makes a show of peevishly positioning the device in his mouth. “Good. I’m going to finish breakfast.”

He exits, but before Tsukki even has time to slump, Akiteru’s head pops back in, startling him. “And don’t even think about trying to get ready for school while I’m gone.” The threatening tone and mismatched smile on his brother’s face is enough to make Tsukishima stay exactly were he is, only shifting to lie back in bed and get comfortable, accepting his fate.


	2. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Includes mentions of alcohol/drinking

It’s their first college party and Tsukishima is hammered. He’d only had a few innocent-looking drinks but that was all it took for him to be stumbling everywhere and muttering quiet insults to himself about anything and everything. The party, the people, how shitty his drink was that he continued to take sips of just because…

It’s a damn good thing Yamaguchi’s there to pull him away from the party and back to their dorm room before Tsukki can make an ever bigger ass of himself than he already has. He’d find it pretty funny if Tsukki weren’t so _terrible_ at holding his liquor. As soon as they get out of there, Tsukishima heads straight for the nearest bushes and pukes his brains out. That’s all it took for Yamaguchi to take pity on him and haul him back to the dorm, all the while making a mental list of things he’d need to pick up from the corner store that they hadn’t thought to pick up before. Because neither of them anticipated this.

As soon as they were safely behind the door, Yama takes him straight to the bathroom and sets him down on the floor gently. Even though sober Tsukki was a lot less of a hassle, he couldn’t help but be happy that, for once, it was him looking after Tsukishima instead of the other way around. Satisfied that Tsukki is settled, he pads into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water which he sets in a place where it can be easily found but won’t be knocked over.

“Hey.” Yamaguchi startles at suddenly being addressed but turns his attention to the blonde laying on the floor with a forearm over his eyes. “Could you turn off the lights?”

Even though it’s a question, it comes out more as a command and it makes Yama think back to high school. He smiles to himself before flipping off the overhead light. For all the times Tsukki teased Kageyama about being kingly back in high school, Tsukki had his handful of royalty moments too.

“I’m going to run to the corner store,” he informs, turning to leave. “Will you be alright by yours-” But Tsukki is suddenly holding him from behind and he yelps in surprise.

“Tadashi,” Tsukki mumbles into the shoulder he’s leaning into, “stay.”

Yama’s face heats up at the use of his first name but lowers them both so they sit, side-by-side, with their backs against the wall anyway. “Alright.”

They stay that way for a long time, Tsukki’s head falling onto his shoulder after a while and he can only guess that he’s fallen asleep. Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to move, not wanting to wake him, and ends up spending the rest of the night wide awake with Tsukki snoring gently on him.


	3. S/O (Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, it's you.

They notice he’s been acting weird all day, constantly clearing his throat and coughing as lightly as he can into his sleeve. Something, is not right. And it’s not until lunch that they have a chance to really question him about it.

“Tsukishima,” they start, in their usual spot with Yamaguchi to his opposite side, “is everything okay? You seem a little off today.”

“Yeah, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi interjects. “I was gonna ask the same thing.”

“I’m fine,” he answers dismissively, but not before clearing his throat forcefully.

“Tsukishima Kei,” they chastise, “do not lie to your best friend and partner. You’re sick, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he patronizes in turn, shoving some food in his mouth.

“Then you won’t mind if I use your chopsticks, right? Because I forgot mine at home today.” Dammit. They had him caught. He grumbled out that maybe he had a slight cold. “Slight cold, he says… Yamaguchi?”

He perks up and looks at them, humming in question around a sausage octopus.

“Could you keep him held down for me?” And he immediately catches on, pinning Tsukki’s arms. “There’s something I need to check.”

Tsukishima struggle for all of two seconds until their hand makes contact with his forehead and they feeling the heat radiating off it. He feels unnaturally dizzy at the touch, his vision blurring at the edges. Distantly, he hears them shout about something burning up and infirmaries before he’s out.

When he comes to, he’s lying in a bed in the nurse’s office and they’re at his side, brushing his bangs away from his face. Upon seeing him waking up, they let out a rushed and emotion filled ‘thank goodness’ and practically crush him to them.

He makes a snide comment about them caring about whether or not he can breathe and they immediately let him go, looking pissed. “You pass out because you’re too stubborn to take care of yourself properly and then you joke about if _I_ care about your well-being?” Yeah, he has to admit that that one was in bad taste and he apologizes, not wanting them to get any more upset than what he’s already caused.

“I was really worried about you, you idiot.” He wills them not to cry but he can already see the tears starting to collect at the corners of their eyes. They rub them away furiously but some escape anyway. He reaches up to brush them away himself and it’s enough to pull them out of themselves and make them jump.

“Sorry,” he offers with a small smile. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

They sniffle a few times before the real waterworks start and lay their head onto his chest and bawl. He just thinks about how lucky he is to have such a troublesome person by his side as he pets their head until the tears subside.


End file.
